Apple Winter
by PreciousAll
Summary: There was one day that Claire marked red in her Calendar. Wonder what will happen in that day?  "Harvest Goddess, I give you this apple, so please permit me to have that apple winter."  Oneshot!


**The Author's note: **Hi! Thanks for giving a visit on my story. First, I want to apologize because my first story of Harvest Moon (multi chapter) has not even finished yet and instead I just post another Graire story! Hahahha… Second, This is about Gray and Claire again, because I love Gray. Ohohoho… Third, I really mess up at the ending but I do hope you like it ;D

**- APPLE WINTER –**

There was one date on Claire's calendar, which she marked red, even merrier. What was going to happen on that day? Hmm, it was Claire's secret. There were just her friends who knew it.

"Did he really say that?" said Karen with such disbelief face. The other was surprised too.

Claire giggled herself and with a pink in her cheeks, she nodded to convince her friends.

"KYAAA~~ Congratulation!" said Popuri. She went mad and threw some pillows to the air. Karen just did the same. Claire could not stop her smile and it was getting wider and wider~

Okay, now what you got? Who was he? And what was he saying? You had to listen to the girl's conversation once more!

"I wish Rick could ask me too!" Karen puffed her cheeks and dropped herself in Claire's double size bed.

"Sorry about Rick. He is very clumsy!" Popuri giggled along with Claire.

"Yeah, no problem. I know it already. I have to give him some lesson!" Karen turned her head to Claire and a smirk crossed in her face. "Ne, Claire, what are you going to wear on that day?"

Popuri's eyes widened as she heard the question and now she nodded so enthusiastic to Claire. "Yes! I want to know too! Do you want to borrow my dress? I'll give that to you!"

Claire's face went red as she said, "He said he likes red, so-"

"AMAZING!" interrupted the two and they began to go mad around again. They threw pillows to each other as they laughed. Claire just laughed along with them but worried her pillows. Would her pillows tear apart?

"Karen, I'll buy dress from your dad's shop. Please come with me tomorrow! (I need some helps,)" requested Claire with puppy-dog eyes. Karen gave her two thumbs up then winked. Claire could not help not to be happy and jumped.

"I want to come with you too!" said Popuri jealously.

"You could, but you have to help your mom don't you?" said Claire. Popuri pouted then rest her head in a pillow. She could not answer it because what Claire said was true.

"Gomen, ne Popuri." Claire felt so guilty. Popuri shook her hand and said, "It's not important, don't worry. If I have time, I'll check on you!" She smiled.

Karen smirked again and said, "Just check on Kai! Wahahaha!"

"Karen!" Popuri's face went red – very red likes a tomato – and she threw some pillows to Karen. Claire just could laugh with Karen. Popuri was always fun to be played. "Kai just came here on summer! Now is winter you fool! I can't check on him!"

"Poor you~"

Karen and Claire burst of laughter. Popuri just could stay forever in loser place. Oh well, It was Popuri's mistake.

-o-

Just two days more to the marked day~

"Karen! This is beautiful isn't it?" Claire stared at her own reflexion in the mirror. She wore a red ruby princess-dress like. She looked beautiful. Somehow, Karen did not agree with her. Her face did not look all so happy.

"Karen?"

"Yes, I'm still alive. But um, are you sure with that dress?"

Claire spun around to see her friend and said, "Of course. It's red!" Claire looked so innocent. Karen sighed.

"I think red dress doesn't fit you well. How about this one?" Karen threw one clothes to Claire from her chair. Claire caught it like a pro since she already knew her friend's behavior.

"Wooo, nice catch!" mocked her.

Claire narrowed her eyes and looked at the dress she threw. Blue ice Cinderella-dress like? Claire checked on Karen to make sure she was getting the wrong idea. Karen was lifting a wine bottle when Claire gave her are-you-serious look. Karen just giggled and gulped down her wine.

"Karen, this is not red in color."

"I know. Just wear it, I'm sure it will make you more gorgeous than ever…"

"But-"

"No, BUTS! Just wear it already!"

Oh well, what option did she have? Therefore, Claire pulled off her ruby dress and put on the blue ice one. She really looked silly. She frowned as she stared Karen from the mirror. She was sure her unbelievable partner did not like the dress she wore. She looked ridiculous.

"Kareeen," Claire stared at her as if she was going to cry.

"Hey, that's good like I have said. So, don't worry too much dear!"

"He would hate me. He already gave me hints what should I wore the day after tomorrow. Oh please, just let me buy that one!"

"No! That one fits you best!" Karen stole away the red dress and started to drink her wine again.

"Karen~"

"What? I want my friend to look beautiful on her first date with her first crush! Don't buts me! .it!" Karen looked all so sure and insisted.

Claire looked at her reflexion once more and sighed. It could not be helped.

"Hmm? You really have a good taste my girl!" Jeff smiled at her daughter and laughed loudly.

"Of course Dad. But it's not because I'm your daughter," Karen drank again her wine. Jeff cried.

"Um, well Jeff, are you sure this one is good?"

Jeff's eye widened. "Of course! It is high quality and I bought it from-"

"Um, it's not what I mean." Karen glared at her but Claire just really had to be convinced. "I mean, um, am I really looked well on that?"

Jeff stared at her and then Karen and burst of laughter. "Oh well, yep. I'm pretty sure. Why? You want another dress? Just buy it!"

"I can't afford it to buy another one." Claire was so embarrassed. It was winter and she should save some stocks for living. That was why her gold was vanished several days after the winter came.

"Okay, I believe in my daughter's choice."

"Jeff…" Claire was so annoyed. She really wanted to look gorgeous – in red.

"Total, hmm… I'll give you discount. So, just pay me 1275 Gold," Jeff smiled.

"Is it 'discount'?" Claire looked at the original price in the label. It was 1300 Gold. She sweat dropped.

"Of course! (Though it is just minus 25 Gold) I am a seller after all. So?" Jeff smiled.

"Here, thanks!" She handed over her gold as much as it cost. Claire got a lesson today. Did not ever ask Karen for shopping – it was so unfortunate.

After saying her thanks to Karen, Claire walked to the door. Her new dress – though she did not like it much – was folded neatly and she put in into her rucksack, so no one would be questioned at her for buying such a dress, especially those gossipers in the Rose Square. She should just cut her way through the middle road beside the Inn. Ooops…

"Hi Claire!" Gray waved at her at the end of the road. Fortunately, he was walking to the Inn too. However, that was so unusual of him. Usually he would come from the library, his only happier place in this town. But, instead – was he from the beach or mountain?

Though getting confused, Claire could not help not to happy to see him. Her partner –

Her face was so red; she could tell it by his face. Gray looked awkward too when she replied his wave with a wave.

"Where are you coming from Gray?" asked Claire when finally she reached him at the end of road. He was so nice for waiting her so patiently.

"Aah, My-My Grandpa asks me to check something at the mountain." He hid his face behind his beloved cap. How cuteee, she thought.

"I went there yesterday. I guess nothing was wrong there."

"You went there? Uh, well, maybe it was broken when it was noon," replied Gray.

Claire just could hum as they walked in front of the Inn. This was so awkward. Came on, Claire! Thought about something!

"A-ah, er, Good bye then?" Waaack! Stupid Claire! Why you said it like that? Didn't you want to have a good talk with him?

"A, um, okay," Gray smiled. Claire blushed so hard. He gave her his heavenly smile to her! He was rare to smile. Everyone knew that!

"I-I'll go there," Claire bowed her head to hide it. She pointed her finger to the end of the road, the road behind Aja Winery.

"Let me accompany you," Gray stood in front of her. Claire was over the moon. Oh Harvest Goddess! That was amazing! Gray offered his hand to her. It was a delicious offer. Claire stared at that hand.

Gray stared at her. He was so nervous himself. What would happen to him if Claire refused his hand? Damn, the air was so hot! Hey, it was winter Gray!

Silence slipped between them. It was so awkward now.

"Gray, I-"

"I get it! Don't worry! I-I'm sorry," Gray drew his hand again and put it in his pocket pants. He was so embarrassed.

"No, no, I'm sorry." Claire was so disappoint. Gray had drawn his hand. She should just accept it directly back then. Gray's face looked cold now, all thanks to Claire. Claire just did not want him and her become a gossip. Next home was Manna's, one of the gossipers! She was very pleased at him but please not now.

"Let's go!" Gray walked ahead, in front of her. He was not even bothered to check on her, to look at her again. He was so cold.

Claire followed him, let Gray headed her to her farm.

"Gray?" Claire peeked at him. Gray just hummed.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not."

He still was not bothered to spin around, to see her face. Claire hit her head. Fool you Claire! You would ruin the marked day!

What were you frightening for? So, what would happen if the gossipers gossiped you and Gray? It was worth it, wasn't it?

That silence was killing her. She kept blaming herself. Nevertheless, she did have reasons for not taking his hand. She did, and she could ensure him. It was a bit ridiculous, but it was what she was thinking about. She did not want them to be gossiped yet because she did not know what exactly Gray felt about her. True, he asked her out. However, what would happen if it turned out that the date was bad and he did not want to be with her again? She knew it for sure that she was going to lock herself for one season and avoided Gray all years if it would ever happen.

"We arrive," said Gray while spinning around just to see Claire half-conscious.

"Claire?"

Claire still sank in her thought so she did not realize that Gray was calling her.

Gray observed her face intently and stood in front of her. He kept doing that without calling her again. He just wondered what was she thinking and waited for her to wake up.

It was already 10 minutes but Gray still did not want to wake her up. It was 5 pm now and Gotz somehow walked in and saw that awkward moment.

"What were you two doing?"

His bass voice somehow made Gray realized that Gotz was watching them and he took one-step back. Claire was shocked too and spun around to see Gotz. Gotz smirked so wide.

"Wew, I don't know how close you are," mocked Gotz while laughed loudly.

Claire shook her head and her face went red all of sudden. She still did not know what happen but she did not want them to be gossiped because they were not a couple yet, so she said, "You are wrong. We are not like what you think (yet)."

Gray froze as he heard that sentence.

Gotz just laughed aloud and went away to check the shipping bin.

Gray frowned. Did she not want to be his girlfriend? She refused his hand and now she refused to be a couple with him.

"Gray, thanks…"

"Welcome." Gray could not smile to her. He felt so angry.

"Hmm, do you want a piece of my cake or take a cup of tea inside with me?" Claire asked him with much of hope but her hope was vanished as he cut off with, "Bye."

-o-

Claire felt like cry. He still remembered when he was asking her out.

"_Hey, what are you doing Claire?"_

"_Oh, I just go to buy a sheep. I want to try to be a shepherd. You know, I cannot plant anything at winter. Winter is boring," said Claire. They both chuckled._

"_I'm impressed by you. You worked so hard to make that farm come alive alone!"_

_Claire blushed so hard to hear his compliment._

"_Thanks. You impress me too. You make such a beautiful tool," replied Claire kindly. She could tell Gray was pleased too. However, never she wondered that he would tell-_

"_I-I guess, I have one free day next week," Gray hid his face behind his 'UMA' cap._

"_So?"_

"_I wonder if you want to spend the day with me."_

_Claire blushed so hard. Gray stammered and shook his hand as if he was telling her that it was okay if she did not want. "You say you are getting bored at the farm this season and so I want to ask you-"_

_Claire chuckled. "I know. I think it would be nice, so I will accept the offer. Thanks!"_

That moment was amazing! Now, Claire did not know whether Gray still want to spend the day with her. Damn yesterday!

Claire dived into her bed, hid her face in her pillow, and cried.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Damn, Claire really wanted to have some rest and escaped from her problems and then someone was knocking her door, woke her up. Lazily, she climbed off her bed and walked to open the door. She was so surprise to find her partner in front of the door.

"Claire! What have happened?" Gray's eyes got bigger as he stared at her crying face.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just… I want to apologize to you. But, what bring you here anyway?" Claire wiped her tears.

"Aah, that, um, I wonder if-"

Claire shut her eyes. She begged in her mind, "Please Gray! Don't say you want to cancel the date! Please!"

"Claire?"

"What?"

"Um, I wonder if you want me to pick you up here or we just-"

"You still want to ask me out!" Claire bug eyed.

Gray frowned at her and nodded confusedly.

"I thought you want to cancel it. I'm so scared!" Claire continued her crying while hugging Gray. Gray stiffened and his face became so red. So she cried because she thought that I would cancel the date, Gray thought. Gray felt embarrassed all of sudden. She really liked me huh? Gray thought again. He was so happy.

Claire suddenly realized what she was doing and let go of Gray. Her face was so red. Gray broke the silent awkwardly. "So, you want me to pick you up here or we just met there, at the mountain?"

"Uh, if you don't mind, I want you to pick me up here."

They both blushed so hard and stood there awkwardly.

-o-

Finally the marked day had come. What should she do? Her heart kept beating faster and faster! She afraid Gray would hate her outfit. He said he loved red and now what she wore was blue. Did that seemed like a rebellion?

"Do I make you waiting?"

Claire spun around and saw him walked toward her. Her face was so hot. Gray wore a jeans-farm like and white long sleeve shirt that he covered it with a red western-style shirt. He looked so cool and handsome.

Gray too seemed to be carried away. Claire looked so beautiful. She wore a blue ice Cinderella-dress like and he could see something that people in town called head craft in her blond hair. The head craft was blue in color. She looked like a sweet doll that his parent often gave him when he was 5 years old. He blushed so hard and diverted his face to the pond.

Instead, Claire was so afraid that Gray hated her outfit. Looking at his action, Claire became more and more shame. She cursed Karen for that.

"I-um… wow. Er, let's go to the mountain…" Gray walked first and left Claire behind. He could not see her longer. He was so embarrassed about his own outfit. It did not match her appearance. He thought Claire would wear her usual jeans; he thought Claire would not change that drastic just to spend the day with him. Somehow, he felt so hot.

Claire herself thought that Gray would wear his usual outfit, and so she tried to wear a dress – though it made her uncomfortable – but instead, he wore the kind she usually wore. Did he want to be match with her?

Claire gasped. Did not tell me that Gray really had a special feeling for me, Claire thought. Claire's face became redder and redder as she followed Gray behind.

20 minutes after…

"Claire?"

"Yes Gray?"

"I don't know whether you know it or not but I think you like an apple," Gray gazed her in the eye.

"Huh?" Claire dared herself not to divert the gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Your face always was so red."

"Heeekh?" Claire's face was red once more. The level of red was very high so, though it was winter, anyone could see her red face so clearly. Gray smiled shyly and hid his face again behind the cap. Meanwhile his partner was wondering whether her blushing was clear to see.

Claire was busy thinking to notice the hole in front of her that was covered by a slight snow and so she stumbled and fell to the snowy ground.

"Aww!"

Gray spun around and got Claire on the ground. He was very surprised and squatted in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Mm, not really… aww! My legs is hurt," Claire whimpered.

Gray sighed and chuckled a bit. "Climb my back. I'll piggyback you."

Claire amazed by his laugh so she did not realize that he had carried her in his back. When she realized it, she was very shy and hid her face in his shoulder. She could feel his aroma. It was very manly. Claire almost fainted at this closeness.

"Here, we are. This is my secret place to practice. For today, let just use it for play," Gray put her down at the shack – though it had a bit snow inside – and offer a glass of water to her. She accepted it very well and drank it in one shot. Gray laughed at it.

They were chatting and playing there together until 5 pm. After that, Gray dared himself to offer her a hand again and she accepted it gladly. Gray became so shy but happy and they climbed off the mountain.

"Thanks for today Gray! Yeah, it is not boring! " Claire looked so happy. Gray could not help not to blush.

"Welcome," Gray hid his smile behind the cap. Looking at her moving, Gray asked her whether she wanted him to piggyback her until they reach her farm, but Claire shook her head timidly – blushing so hard – and said that walking together was fun. Claire was so afraid that he could feel her heart drumming if he did piggyback her.

Therefore, they climbed off together. Claire knew that she had gained more information about Gray. She knew that she was the only person he would ever invite to his secret place. She was special for him. Awh, today was so amazing. Claire was so happy. Thanks Harvest Goddess.

-o-

"Thanks for sending me home!" said Claire when they reached her front door.

"Uh-huh," Gray scratched his hair. Somehow, Gray felt so nervous.

"Do you want to come in or leave?"

"No, no. That is fine. I'll just leave to prepare my work tomorrow."

Claire felt a bit disappoint but she did not want to show it to Gray. She could not let him know. "Then, Bye!" Claire lifted her hand and waved awkwardly.

Gray nodded awkwardly and walked away slowly.

Claire stared at his back. He was super clumsy too, as well as Rick… He did not understand what she wanted… Sigh… Let it be, she must prepared her work for tomorrow too, wasn't she?

That was the time when Claire finally stopped looking at the leaving Gray and spun around to enter her house. Bad luck for her because Gray was spinning around too to see Claire. Gray saw her back slowly became lost in sight. He was very nervous. He did not want the today now ended so easily like this… He wanted the today now to be special forever in his mind. He wanted to call her. Could he call her? Claire's figure was almost lost behind the door. What should he do?

He tried to speak, but no voice came out. He gulped. He did not want it to be over yet! Please oh please. Should he call her? Gray could not get calmer and before Claire's figure completely lost behind the door, he finally managed it and shouted, "Claire!"

Claire felt throbbing. She turned around as quickly as she could and saw Gray looked at her in a far. She blushed so hard. Cold air made the little pink in her cheeks seemed vague.

"Yes?"

Claire tried to act cool. She did not want him to know that her heart was jumping so hard. She was very pleased to know that Gray not as clumsy as Rick was. Perhaps Gray knew what she wanted?

Gray walked closer to her and looked at her in the eye. He said, "You look very beautiful today!"

Claire was so surprise to hear that. It was so simple and yet it made her heart beating so fast. She did not know whether her face had turned completely red or not but she knew that Gray knew she was pleased.

"Thank you. I think you don't like it since it isn't red in color," replied her timidly.

Gray scratched his head to cover up his shyness. He felt so embarrassed.

"It doesn't have to be red. You yourself are red for me," replied Gray.

"Huh?"

Okay, now was very awkward. Gray could feel it.

"I-I mean-"

Claire cut off the answer and shook his hand while covered her face. She felt so hot now. Her face was so hot. She looked at Gray and smiled happily, or you could consider beautifully in Gray's eyes. Gray looked so amazed by her. "I get it. Thanks Gray!"

What should he do now? He felt completely embarrassed.

"Ah, it's cold. I-I guess, I have to go inside. B-Bye Gray?"

Claire could not stand it anymore. She felt like will she explode any seconds. He could not see her like that. Please no.

Gray could not have any choices. He was pushed away indirectly. But he still did not want today to end like this. What should he do?

"Okay, Bye." Gray smiled nervously. Huh, waited! What were you doing Gray?

Once more time Gray saw her figure slowly lost behind that door. What kept you Gray? You had to make the today now to be a special one.

There were so much argument inside his mind and finally he rushed to her and pulled her waist and her wrist. Claire's eyes widened but what made her shocker was not it. It was because he kissed her on the mouth. It made her froze!

"S-see ya!"

-o-

Claire could not sleep. She kept giggling all the way; to be remember the day she had with Gray. Gray kissed her! Gray kissed-KYAAAA~~~~

Okay, Popuri and Karen said they wanted a detail of her date, but Claire still did not want to share it yet. She wanted to enjoy it a bit longer alone. Gray was amazing!

Claire was so grateful and so she decided to give a visit at HG's pond beside the cave.

The next day, Claire woke up early. After taking care of the chickens, the cows and a sheep, Claire decided to take a bath; prepared a delicious looking and good taste food, and soon she went to the Harvest Goddess's pond.

Waited, there was someone familiar there… A boy… Her heart was pounding so hard when he saw a familiar cap that he wore… It was – Gray?

"I give you this apple, so please permit me to have that apple winter…"

Huh? What did he mean? Claire stood there, not far from his position – but he did not realize it yet – and she saw him dunked an apple – waited, was that an apple?

Claire's eyes became bigger as she examined the apple. It was not just any apple. It was an apple made from ruby stone! Gray was amazing! How could he make a thing like that?

Harvest Goddess appeared from the pond and smiled so happy, "Thanks for this apple. It is really beautiful."

"Can you grant my wish?" asked Gray.

"You could even grant your own wish without my help," Harvest Goddess smiled caringly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look behind you."

Gray spun around and found the frozen Claire. Claire's face was so red.

"I-I, Gray, sorry, I don't mean to overheard your conversation with Harvest Goddess, I-," stutter Claire. Their face both looked so red. Harvest Goddess just laughed and asked, "What do you bring for me?"

Claire walked a step ahead and dunked the food into the pond.

"I-uh, er, Gray could you close your ear?"

"How?"

"No, no, there's no need. Your wishes are all the same. I'll grant it," Harvest Goddess smiled and with a puff, she disappeared.

They both looked so awkward and peeked at each other.

"Claire, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Claire wiped a small tear of happiness in the end of her eyes and smiled happily.

"I do."

**-END-**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! I will be more pleased if you can submit your review. I love to hear your thought. ^^


End file.
